<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you want to know a secret? by beomrebi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398625">do you want to know a secret?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/beomrebi'>beomrebi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>+1 is supposed to be beomgyu-centric, 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, One Shot, Whispering, im sorry kai again, not my best work but take it anyway, read my other works ples theyre better, side yeonbin, taegyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/beomrebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>you'll never know how much i really love you<br/>you'll never know how much i really care</i><br/> <br/><i>listen, do you want to know a secret? <br/>do you promise not to tell?<br/>whoa-oh-oh, closer<br/>let me whisper in your ear<br/>say the words you long to hear<br/>i'm in love with you, ooh</i></p><p> </p><p>a.k.a. the five times beomgyu whispers anythings and nonsense into taehyun's ear and the one time taehyun whispers something first</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you want to know a secret?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've had this idea for a while since i saw this post on <a href="https://twitter.com/beomcity/status/1275390249980489736?s=21">twitter</a> (basically a collection of photos of taegyu whispering) and i came up with this trash lol<br/>i can't say i'm super proud of this fic but i hope you enjoy it nevertheless! i'm trying hard to stop sounding so repetitive and to expand my vocabulary so hopefully i'll do a lot better in the next fic! </p><p>another thing is that a lot of this doesn't really make sense lol i was only happy with maybe half(?) of the situations i actually wrote since i had to wrack my brain for scenarios where people whisper and yeah :/ </p><p>thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/txtdynasty">cory</a> for the title idea! it's from a song with the same title by the beatles, and it fit so well! </p><p>please don't mind the order of the five scenarios - looking back on it, i sort of just picked out five random things, so there is no concept of time in this whatsoever. hope it still makes sense. </p><p><b>disclaimer:</b> this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.<br/>i also apologise for any medical inaccuracies.</p><p>i hope you can enjoy it, even if you only read some of it! thank you so much again, for all of your support and love! i love you all dearly!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Whisper. To speak softly in an act of secrecy, usually so that someone close to you can hear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The members hardly have the need to whisper when they're together, simply because they're always so open with each other, and they're all involved in the conversation. The only times Taehyun can recall the members whispering are usually during their VLIVEs, when they're talking about spoilers or checking if they can say something. Recently, they've been spoiling too many things, both on purpose and accidentally, so it helps to be careful with what they say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That being said, there's nothing wrong with whispering, and there's nothing special about it. Sometimes they'll whisper to each other, and then end up sharing it with everyone anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But not with Beomgyu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Recently, Beomgyu whispers a lot to him.<br/>
And only him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first time it happens is when they're taking a break from dance practice and Yeonjun and Soobin are bickering over who buys the drinks for the group this time. Meanwhile, Taehyun is seated on the couch, drinking his water, Beomgyu is lying on the floor, and Kai is on his phone, sitting against the wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why don't we just do 'scissors, paper, rock' to decide?" Yeonjun whines.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We shouldn't have to, because you're the hyung!" Soobin laughs. "Shouldn't you be our reliable eldest member?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, you wanna talk about reliable? You're the leader!" Yeonjun suggests.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I'm the leader, which means I have authority!" Soobin answers with a smug look on his face. "Just go already, you're wasting time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun chuckles at the two bickering over such a small thing. It's not uncommon to hear about the 'leader' versus 'eldest' debate, but it's always amusing, hearing their meaningless arguments. Beomgyu gets up from the floor to sit next to Taehyun, immediately leaning in close to Taehyun's ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't you think they're just like a married couple?" Beomgyu giggles, tickling Taehyun's ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun laughs and whispers back, "Honestly, they could just go together."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And they should take their son, Hueningie with them." Beomgyu whispers, making the two burst into a little fit of giggles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you two laughing about?" Yeonjun pauses his bickering to look at the two on the couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun is about to answer when Beomgyu cuts in with, "It's a secret."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu turns to smile cheekily at Taehyun, and Taehyun falls in love with the way Beomgyu's eyes turn into crescents and the way that his dimple clearly pops out when he's laughing. Beomgyu's laugh is definitely one of his favourite sounds in the whole world, and Taehyun can never get enough of it. His loud laughs and his habit of clapping when funny happens makes Taehyun cheer up instantly. His own personal serotonin boost. His favourite are the ones where Beomgyu is left gasping by the end of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun likes it when they laugh together, especially now, when no one else knows why they're laughing, and they're just in their own little bubble with their own little secret.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>ii.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They're filming a new "TO DO" episode at some huge park with several different buildings around it - a library, a cafe, and a museum, to name a few. As per usual, they get prepared with their outfits and makeup, and move to the central filming location where they get briefed on the instructions of the game. It's a game of hide and seek, sort of. Each member will target another member and try to place stickers on a sheet (taped to their backs) and whoever places the most stickers, wins. But of course, you don't want to only target one member, otherwise they'll know who is 'seeking' them, and will know to run away. So you should place stickers on other members, to confuse everyone, or so the production team suggests.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It makes sense to Taehyun, but of course, there's always one member who is a bit lost when it comes to game instructions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They finish filming the intro segment and take a break before actually starting the game. Taehyun feels giddy, excited to be running around and chasing after his members. He wonders who his target will be, and hopes it'll be someone easy, like Soobin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'No offense, hyung.'</em> Taehyun smirks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He feels a tap on his shoulder and is met with a cautious Beomgyu, checking his surroundings before proceeding to move in close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's up, Beomgyu-hyung?" Taehyun asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can you explain some of the game to me? I didn't really get it, and I know the others would tease me about it, so you're my only hope, Taehyun-ah!" Beomgyu whispers hurriedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun only laughs at the familiar sight of Beomgyu not understanding the rules, since this isn't the first time it's happened. Taehyun thinks it's always funny when they're filming TO DO and Beomgyu messes up on a part that will get aired or gets confused. He can't help but find it cute. This time is no different.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And what makes you think I wouldn't tease you?" Taehyun chuckles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, sure, you might tease me about it," Beomgyu looks away, embarrassed. "But at least you won't make a big deal out of it. You're the only one I can trust!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fair enough. What did you need explaining?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun finishes explaining the game in simple terms for Beomgyu to understand just as they're about to start officially.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh! I see! Thanks, Taehyun-ah! See, I knew I could trust you!" Beomgyu swings an arm around Taehyun's shoulders as they're walking towards the starting point together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm glad to be of help." Taehyun tries to ignore how the casual contact makes him just a little bit nervous, as if anticipating something else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun won't admit it out loud, but he likes that Beomgyu came to him first, and that he trusts Taehyun the most out of all the members. It makes him feel like the most reliable member, but he also takes pride in the fact that Beomgyu will come to him when he needs help.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>iii.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The third time Beomgyu whispers is when they're watching a movie together on one of their rare free nights. They immediately decide against horror, since only Beomgyu and Yeonjun would enjoy it, and they decide action is a bit too much for what's supposed to be a relaxed and chill night. They eventually settle on a popular Korean romance film, getting their snacks ready and pulling blankets and plushies from their beds to get comfortable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yeonjun and Soobin settle on the floor, sharing a blanket together, while the other three sit on the couch, with Taehyun in the middle. Kai surrounds himself with his plushies immediately, while Taehyun and Beomgyu sit comfortably under the shared blanket across the three of them. Taehyun frowns at the slight distance between himself and Beomgyu. Some part of him wishes that Beomgyu would sit closer, but they're already starting the film and the blanket makes the distance unnoticeable anyway. He forgets about it and reasons that Beomgyu is restless with his constant reaching for snacks anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Halfway into the film, he hears Beomgyu moving closer to him and turns. Beomgyu leans in close again, making Taehyun's heartbeat pick up in anticipation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Taehyunnie, can I cuddle with you?" Beomgyu whispers into his ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun feels his cheeks warm up before whispering back, "Yeah, of course, hyung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu immediately clings onto his arm, interlacing their hands together as he rests his head on Taehyun's shoulder. Taehyun immediately burns up as he tries to process everything that's happening. The first thing he realises is that holding Beomgyu's hand is the nicest feeling ever. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces, warm and soft and just right. The second thing is that Beomgyu's head fits at the perfect height on Taehyun's shoulder, not seeming to be uncomfortable for either of them. Underneath the blanket, everything feels warm and safe and Taehyun feels like he is where he is meant to be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's only recently had more intimate encounters and contact with Beomgyu (initiated by the older), which makes him feel embarrassed every time, but he finds comfort in his hyung and can only force himself to push out any romantic feelings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'You can't like Beomgyu-hyung. That wouldn't be right.'</em> the voices in his mind whisper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They feed him insecurities, and of course, he listens to them. Because they make sense. He can't love one of his members and brothers. So he'll push these ugly feelings aside and enjoy the peace that Beomgyu brings instead. While he doesn't know why Beomgyu has become more clingy as of late, he'll gladly relish in the skinship and the fluttery feelings they give him. He rests his head on Beomgyu's in return, resting on his silky soft bed of hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun likes that he can be Beomgyu's comfort and safe place. Or so he hopes. Because he definitely knows that Beomgyu is his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>iv.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, they're doing a VLIVE with all five of them, since they haven't had one in a while. Since they're not in comeback season, it's a simple VLIVE where they talk about what they've been doing recently, but also take the time to interact with MOA and read their comments.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun enjoys when they do lives with all of them together. There's obvious reasons, like how it's a time for them to spend together and with MOA, and there's other reasons like how it brings out a dynamic only the five of them can experience together. During these times, he can enjoy their bickering, or throw out snarky comments, or just simply enjoy laughing with them. They tell TMIs and other stories about practice or food or things they've never shared. He likes when they reminisce about their trainee days together the most, because they don't often get to bring it up in everyday conversation. He thinks back to those days and thinks it's bittersweet. While they suffered a lot and struggled as a team, it's overcoming those challenges and looking back on their efforts that has made them who they are now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's in the middle of reading comments when he feels Beomgyu tap his shoulder and lean in - something Taehyun has gotten used to after so many times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hyunnie, I don't know why, but my stomach really hurts. And I've also got a headache." Beomgyu whispers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe it was something you ate. We've got fifteen minutes left, can you hold on?" Taehyun whispers back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I think so." Beomgyu whispers before turning back to the camera and forcing a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun watches as Beomgyu clutches his stomach subtly, and laughs less, probably because it hurts. He sees Beomgyu wincing in pain as he bites his lip, clenches his fists, and smiles through it all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rest your head on my shoulder." Taehyun whispers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? But the fans will see! What will they think?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just do it, hyung. If it helps in any way, it's better than for you to endure the pain. Trust me, it's fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu hesitantly rests his head on Taehyun's shoulder as he smiles, making it look as natural as possible. He's just clingy. He's not in pain. He won't worry the fans... right? He holds in a groan as his stomach does flips and his head starts to throb even more. Suddenly, he feels a hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles. The repeated motion soothes him in a way. He glances up at Taehyun, who only continues to rub his back as he's checking comments with the other hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's another seven minutes to go before Taehyun whispers again in his ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Almost there, hyung. You're doing so well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu holds back tears. Whether it's because he's thankful for Taehyun's encouragement or because of the stabbing pain in both his stomach and his head, he doesn't know. He smiles anyway, thankful for Taehyun looking after him and making him feel better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the two-minutes-to-go mark, Beomgyu sits up properly again to say farewell, but Taehyun's hand never leaves his hyung's back. They say their last comments, and end the VLIVE with grins and waving to MOA.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Soobin-hyung, could you grab some painkillers from the medicine cabinet?" Taehyun asks immediately as he checks Beomgyu's forehead for a fever and lies him down, head resting in his lap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Beomgyu-hyung, are you okay?" Kai asks hurriedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where does it hurt?" Yeonjun asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm okay. Probably just a stomach bug. And a killer headache." Beomgyu groans. "Thanks, Hyunnie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's just focus on getting you rested, hyung. I'm sure a good night's sleep will do you well." Taehyun says. "We should get you back to the dorms, but first, take some medicine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They return to the dorms and Taehyun helps Beomgyu to his bed slowly, holding onto his waist and the arm across his shoulder. He tucks Beomgyu in bed and leaves temporarily before returning with a hot water bottle for his stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Hyunnie. You're always so good at taking care of us." Beomgyu smiles, caressing Taehyun's hand in his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's what I do best, Beomgyu-hyung." Taehyun smiles. "Sleep well, hyung. Just give a shout if you need anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good night." Beomgyu says as he kisses Taehyun's hand before letting it go and closing his eyes to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun waits until he's back in his room to internally freak out about the kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'It's nothing. It's just a thank-you kiss, just something platonic. There's nothing else.'</em> he tells himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But that doesn't stop his cheeks from warming up as he recounts the recent events - the head on his shoulder, the rubbing of his back, his head in his lap, his arm around his waist. Taehyun was just doing what needed to be done. He was looking after Beomgyu, because he was in pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And maybe it was because Taehyun was sitting next to him that he decided to whisper and tell Taehyun about him not feeling well... is what Taehyun would convince himself of, if not for Yeonjun sitting on the other side of Beomgyu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun likes the fact that Beomgyu trusts and relies on him, and he giggles at the fact that Beomgyu turns to him, rather than their reliable eldest member who can be serious when he needs to be. Taehyun likes taking care of all the members, but he likes taking care of Beomgyu the most. It makes him feel like he's needed, and that Beomgyu will only settle for him, and not others.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>v.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next time is when they're sitting on the couch together in the dorm and on their phones, minding their own business. It's not uncommon for them to simply sit in silence with each other, occasionally sharing something funny they saw or showing each other posts on Weverse. Taehyun likes it when they can relax together, not having to worry about schedules or their next gruelling practice session. He likes it when Beomgyu shows him something he finds funny, breathless as he's laughing, and holding up his phone for Taehyun to watch, or when Beomgyu leans over to watch what Taehyun is doing. Recently, Beomgyu has still been clingy, but there hasn't been anything too intimate after the kiss to his hand that one time when Beomgyu was sick. He's thankful, because it means he can keep his feelings in place without revealing too much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'It'll fade away someday. But until then, I have to keep it to myself.'</em> Taehyun thinks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hears the rustling of clothes when Yeonjun and Soobin are putting their coats on and getting ready to go out. Usually, if they're going out to get dinner or shopping, they'll ask the other boys about what they want or anything they need to buy for them. Since the two haven't mentioned anything to them, Taehyun immediately deducts that it's a private outing between the two of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Enjoy your date!" Beomgyu shouts without looking up from his phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not a date!" Yeonjun shouts back, quickly walking out the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll be back later after dinner. Order your own food, okay?" Soobin smiles before closing the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"'It's not a date'." Beomgyu mimics Yeonjun's voice, laughing to himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It might as well be." Taehyun chuckles. It's not the first time that the two have gone out together, leaving the three younger boys to take care of themselves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When do you reckon they'll finally confess and start dating for real?" Beomgyu asks playfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How do you know they're not already dating?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I asked Yeonjun-hyung. And of course, he keeps denying it, saying Soobin will never see him that way." Beomgyu huffs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're so dumb. Why can't they see how clearly in love they are with each other? Honestly..." Taehyun sighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun returns to his phone, not noticing how Beomgyu's gaze has never left Taehyun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, let's make a bet." Beomgyu suggests with a smug grin. "How long do you reckon it will take them to start dating? I'm giving them two weeks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun laughs. "With those two? I'll give them three. No interventions, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Got it. What should the winner get?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun ponders for a bit before settling on a classic prize for a bet, without giving it much thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Winner can request any one thing from the loser."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm, sounds good to me." Beomgyu laughs. "Pinky promise?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Copy and scan." Taehyun smiles as they exchange a pinky promise and slide their hands to 'copy and scan the promise', as Beomgyu words it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their bet makes the next few weeks interesting, as they often exchange glances and smug smirks whenever something happens with Yeonjun and Soobin. Both are intent on winning the bet, but it's really up to Yeonjun and Soobin's timing. Sometimes when they're alone, they'll muse about who will confess first, or who will take the first kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun likes that he and Beomgyu have something to themselves; something secret, and he can't help but imagine himself and Beomgyu if their feelings were ever mutual. They talk about first dates, and Taehyun finds himself lost in Beomgyu's eyes as he animatedly describes what would happen, or what they should do. A part of him aches when he can't stop thinking about what a first date with Beomgyu would look like. He'd get flowers, and probably a gift, and shower Beomgyu with compliments, if he can stop himself from admiring Beomgyu's figure or getting embarrassed. His cheeks heat up just from thinking about it. A fantasy that he'll never see play out in reality. Something he can only see in his dreams. A future with Beomgyu, being free to love him as much as he wants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because of Yeonjun and Soobin's relationship that they obviously support, Taehyun at least feels relieved in knowing that Beomgyu isn't opposed to the idea. In knowing that if there was the slightest chance of him confessing, Beomgyu wouldn't hate him or find it weird that he likes boys. Surely, Beomgyu would still accept him and continue to be best friends with him, even if he might make things a little weird at first. But Taehyun is set on never confessing, so he's glad he doesn't have to worry about it too much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's the Friday of the second week when Yeonjun and Soobin come home from another night out together, holding hands and giggling at each other while adorning red cheeks. The three boys are on the couch eating a late dinner and watching a movie, heads perking up as Yeonjun and Soobin walk in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sooo, uhhh..." Soobin rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're dating." Yeonjun blurts with a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Finally!" Kai exclaims with relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes! I win the bet!" Beomgyu pumps a fist in the air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You made a bet on us?" Soobin questions in shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You couldn't have waited until after the weekend, huh?" Taehyun smiles in defeat. "Sorry, never mind the bet. We're really happy for you. We knew it would happen eventually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two look at each other, embarrassed at how the other three were so obviously aware of their mutual feelings, yet it had taken them so long to finally get together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Spill the tea!" Beomgyu declares. "Who confessed first?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two sit down together on the couch, recounting their candle-lit dinner and how Yeonjun had initially tried to make the first move to confess, before Soobin beat him to it and confessed while Yeonjun was too busy being embarrassed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up, I get it already! It's so embarrassing." Yeonjun covers his face; showing a different side to his usually confident and outgoing personality.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aww, is my little Yeonjunnie getting shy?" Soobin teases, pinching Yeonjun's cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gross, get a room, please. Spare us from the third-wheeling." Kai fake gags.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later when the two have retreated to Yeonjun's room, and Kai to his room, Beomgyu and Taehyun are left alone cleaning up the dishes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Looks like I won the bet." Beomgyu's smug smile is permanently pasted to his face the whole night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah, nice job, hyung." Taehyun chuckles. "So, what's your request?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm... what would yours have been?" Beomgyu asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhh... Probably just to buy me food for a week." Taehyun laughs nervously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really? You don't sound too confident on that, Taehyun-ah." Beomgyu teases.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, Taehyun won't admit to Beomgyu that he would've asked the elder for a date. Well, not an official date. But probably just for them to spend a night out together, just the two of them. A platonic date.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why would you need to know, anyway?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm just curious! Just tell me! It's not like it's anything embarrassing, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun sighs, and thinks of the vaguest way to answer Beomgyu without it sounding like a lie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I would've asked if we could go out to eat tteokbokki together." Taehyun mutters, focusing his attention back to rinsing the dishes. "A-As friends, obviously! I just haven't been out with you in a while."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu leans in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you wanted to ask me out on a date, you could've just asked." Beomgyu whispers with his low and deep Daegu accent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun burns up bright red, immediately flabbergasted as he tries to process what Beomgyu said to him, nevertheless in his annoyingly handsome low accent. Taehyun attempts to ignore how attractive it is, and how it makes him melt so helplessly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Beomgyu only unplugs the sink, washes and dries his hands, and walks away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How about tomorrow, at 3? We can go shopping and then eat tteokbokki for dinner together." Beomgyu winks, walking away without even waiting for Taehyun's answer. It's a statement, not a question. A demand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun doesn't get the chance to argue, left at the sink to panic by himself. He's really going out with Beomgyu tomorrow, just the two of them. He smiles to himself with giddy excitement before covering his face in embarrassment and willing himself to calm down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'Calm down, Taehyun. It's not a </em>date<em> date. It's just two friends hanging out together. Just you and Beomgyu-hyung. Alone.'</em> Taehyun beams.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ignores any voices in his head and allows himself to feel excited for tomorrow. He won't let himself fantasise anything romantic, but spending any time with Beomgyu is always something to look forward to. So in the end, Taehyun got his wish granted. Later, he wonders what Beomgyu's original request would have been, but decides to leave it for the next day. He goes to bed with a wide smile, only thinking of Beomgyu and their date-to-be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>+i.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, have you two had your first kiss yet?" Beomgyu smirks, elbowing Yeonjun in the side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two are the first to finish their makeup, while the others are still getting ready, so they sit together waiting side by side. Yeonjun almost chokes on his water, taking a few seconds to recover.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"W-What? No, of course not!" Yeonjun blurts out quickly, looking away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you have!" Beomgyu gasps in shock. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn, how did you know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're terrible at lying, Yeonjun-hyung." Beomgyu laughs. "Who made the first move?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nope, I'm not telling you anything! I'm out of here!" Yeonjun quickly shoots up, making his way to the bathroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu crosses his arms, pouting in defeat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did you do now?" Taehyun chuckles as he walks over to Beomgyu, drinking his juice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeonjun-hyung didn't tell me about his first kiss with Soobin!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hyung, that's private information. He doesn't need to tell you that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm his best friend! He should at least tell me that it happened. I can't believe he's keeping secrets from me!" Beomgyu whines.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu watches as Taehyun seems to contemplate something, biting his lip like he does when he gets nervous, or when he's deep in thought. He finds it really cute. Beomgyu takes in the sight of Taehyun in today's fit - a stripy long sleeve with a black vest and shiny pants. But what catches Beomgyu's eye is the way that his hair is styled, showing his prominent undercut that looks especially good with his red hair. It's accompanied by his grey contacts and a 'scratch' on his nose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'How can his attractiveness and handsome features amplify with just a combination of styling and makeup? It should be illegal.'</em> Beomgyu blushes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's no surprise that Beomgyu is attracted to Taehyun, both with his physical features and with his personality and character. Beomgyu has actively been more clingy, because he enjoys it, but he doesn't dare make a move on Taehyun, afraid of causing a change in their relationship. He's happy to keep spending time with Taehyun and to keep doting on him platonically, determined to make sure the younger never catches onto his hidden feelings. Beomgyu looks away before he's caught staring for too long and returns back to scrolling on his phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looks up with both confusion and interest, tilting his head when Taehyun suddenly asks, "Beomgyu-hyung, do you want to know a secret?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taehyun walks over to him and leans in close to his ear. Beomgyu's breath hitches and his heartbeat picks up as he feels Taehyun's warm breath tickling his ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm in love with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu's eyes blow wide open in shock as he feels his face burn up and he starts to panic internally.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Wait, what did he just say? Did Taehyun just say he's in love with me? What the heck?'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu is left a flustering and speechless mess, unable to say anything, still lost in his own thoughts and trying to process what had just occurred. Taehyun simply smiles and gets up to walk away, but luckily Beomgyu instinctively reaches out a hand to grab his wrist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait! D-Did you really mean that?" Beomgyu says, heart racing and his mind a jumbled mess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course I did, idiot. Why would I lie about something like that?" Taehyun chuckles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I don't know." Beomgyu mutters. "But you can't just walk away after saying <em>that</em>!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu stands up, watching Taehyun's eyes at the same level, and cups Taehyun's cheek with his other hand. He relishes in the warm contact and finds himself lost in Taehyun's eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"W-Well... Don't you want to hear my answer?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Depends. Is it good news or bad news?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good news. Definitely good news."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then yes, I'd love to hear it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu's gaze into Taehyun's eyes never leaves, and neither does Taehyun look away from Beomgyu, heart almost pounding out of his chest by this point. Beomgyu smiles, leaning in - a familiar gesture by now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm in love with you too, Hyunnie." Beomgyu whispers with a giggle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank goodness." Taehyun immediately wraps his arms around Beomgyu's waist in a hug, resting his head on Beomgyu's shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beomgyu's hands wrap around Taehyun's neck as he smiles with relief and caresses the other's hair. They remain in their warm embrace for a few minutes before Beomgyu pulls away, cupping Taehyun's cheeks. His heart feels full with love and joy and he can't wipe the fond smile from his face. He leans in once more, hesistantly, staring into Taehyun's eyes again...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until a finger is placed against his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Isn't it a bit fast for that, hyung? You haven't even asked me out or taken me on a proper date yet." Taehyun laughs teasingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Seriously? I've been waiting for so long and you're telling me I have to wait even longer?" Beomgyu whines.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have patience, baby. We've got all the time in the world." Taehyun smiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fine." Beomgyu pouts. "So, how about our first date tonight? After the show?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So impatient." Taehyun laughs. "I'd love to, hyung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later that night, they take turns to pick their outfits from their shared closet in the main living area.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going first! No peeking, okay, Hyunnie?" Beomgyu says as he pushes Taehyun into his room, leaving him and Kai alone while he picks an outfit with the help of Yeonjun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After what seems like a long time, Taehyun is finally allowed back out, and carefully chooses his outfit with the help of Soobin this time ("Yeonjun-hyung, you already helped with Beomgyu so now it's my turn!"). When he's finished, he knocks on Beomgyu's door, only to open it to a dark and empty room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where's Beomgyu-hyung?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Waiting outside. Hurry up and have a great time, you two." Yeonjun smirks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And indeed, Beomgyu waits on the ground floor, holding a beautiful bouquet. Beomgyu looks up and Taehyun feels the air being knocked out of his chest, leaving him speechless. He was prepared to shower Beomgyu with compliments - to be the confident one - but one look at Beomgyu leaves him unable to even <em>think</em> of words to say. They both stare in silence, admiring the other while adorning pink cheeks. Beomgyu walks over, holding out a hand for Taehyun and bending on one knee as Taehyun takes it. He places a soft and gentle kiss before intertwining their hands and standing up to present the bouquet to Taehyun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you ready, my prince?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So romantic." Taehyun chuckles. "Of course, my handsome."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They share a beautiful first date, and it's everything Taehyun had always dreamed of. It's everything that they talked about back when they were discussing Yeonjun and Soobin's first date. He ingrains every moment into his memory, still in disbelief that it's actually real. Still slightly scared that he'll wake up, and it'll have all been a dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the Beomgyu that squeezes his hand in assurance and smiles at him fondly, and the warmth that he feels from their first kiss under a starry sky is real and it's nothing but a dream come true.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading whatever this mess is! while i wasn't happy with some of the fic, i hope the last part made you happy bc it did for me! i know i could've totally written an extra one shot about their date but i figured i'd keep it short, sweet, and simple. hope that's okay! please don't hesitate to request something, though! i'll happily write something for you and do my best! </p><p>another note is that sorry a lot of the situations are super awkward GAH<br/>i really couldn't think of a good logical reason for taehyun to be compelled to confess so just take what i wrote and deal with it lol</p><p>please do comment and let me know what you think/what i need to improve! any feedback is very much appreciated! </p><p>please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/beomieggyu">twitter</a>!<br/>also feel free to drop a comment or question on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu">cc</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>